


Desperation & Release

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Buffet, Desperation, F/M, Farting, Scat, bloated, gassy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: "I feel so heavy," he began. "I know this shit is going to be a big one."
Kudos: 20





	Desperation & Release

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug* someone has to write what I want to read and can't find..

"I really have to take a shit," my boyfriend announced in the middle of a fairly long car ride.  
I looked over and shook my head. "We should be there in thirty minutes or so. Are you okay until then?" I knew whenever the need hit him, it always hit severely.  
He put a hand to the underside of his belly, just over his waistband. "I'll be okay. You're going to see a fat boy run in the house though when we get home." He closed his eyes and applied pressure to his stomach in rapid pats.  
"Look I'm sorry but that's kinda funny," I flipped my blinker on and changed lanes. "Are you about to pass gas?" I asked incredulously when I saw him put his window down.  
"Would I?" He asked, but I saw him shift in his seat. The bubbles must be working their way down. "God, I ate too much at that buffet. Why did you let me do that, Lexi?"  
I reached over and kneaded his soft belly since we were now at a red light. Sure enough, his upper lip curled upwards in a grimace. A soft pfft noise was the result.  
"Hey I'm not going to get in the middle of you and your plates babe. But the aftermath-" I shrugged. "I'm sorry though. We'll be home in 25 minutes."  
He unbuttoned his jeans and adjusted the vents. "I know. I don't feel sick or anything, but this is one just bursting to get out of me." He farted again and laughed immediately. "Ooh that felt good!"  
"Look, keep talking to me like that and I might get turned on." I purposely slowed down, just the tiniest bit, to now match the speed limit. His hand was now on my thigh.  
"Turned on? I'm dying to take a dump and that makes you horny?" He teased me, since we often participated in this type of kink.  
"I can't help it."  
  
A few minutes later  
He pulled his shirt up. I noticed he was massaging his belly now, pressing his fingertips into the flesh.  
"Are you okay?"  
"It's so dumb. I feel this fart, but I can't push it out." His stomach looked bloated.  
"Push it out huh? Don't try too hard, you know what you'll end up doing." I tapped the brakes hard now and I heard him rip a loud fart. He sighed in relief.  
"Thanks babe."  
...  
"We're only like five minutes away," I announced to him.  
"Thank god," he replied, putting his window down more. His fingers gripped my thigh. "Can I be really gross for a minute?"  
I inhaled sharply. "Yeah." My single word provided all the confirmation he needed.  
"I feel so heavy, I know this shit is going to be a big one," he began. "It's like sitting right in my ass. I love to eat a lot, but I don't know why, sometimes I need to take a dump like right after."  
He closed his eyes in desperation. "I wasn't lying, I'm about to run in there. Big boy needs the bathroom."  
Whenever I pulled in the drive, I barely put it in park before he was opening the door and dashing toward the house. I'm ashamed to say I wasn't far behind him.  
When I got inside, he was already in the bathroom. The door was left open in his frantic rush for the toilet.  
I could hear him grunt and several quick farts echoed in the bowl. Then a rush of soft poop. "Uhhh," he moaned. "There's so much."  
Sure enough, there were several plops in succession.  
I hovered around for a moment until he called my name. "Yes babe?" I peeked into the bathroom.  
He pointed his dick down and let out a stream of pee. "How about that, I had to shit before I could pee."  
"Feel better?"  
He nodded, reaching for the abundance of toilet paper always in our bathroom. Suddenly he froze before wiping. "Oh god. There's more." He grunted. "Oh I feel it." His thigh muscles and midsection twitched slightly as he worked to push the waste out.  
It took him almost thirty seconds, soft heaving sounds out of his mouth, until something canr out. But it was just a long whistling fart. "It's right there, oh it feels so hot. This is about to be so bad." Another grunt. "Ahhh. It's hard, it's like a log coming out of my butt." He parted his legs and I saw the poop starting to crown. "That's the biggest shit I've taken," he remarked once it dropped in the toilet. "I'm glad you saw that."


End file.
